Touch Me
by Hippyveggie
Summary: All the seventh year students whose year was interrupted by the war can come back. Draco Malfoy is the last person Hermione Granger expects to return. Yet here he is, and with a relationship with Ron slowly dying is Draco the escape Hermione needs? The characters belong to JK Rowling not me. *I HAVE NO PLANS TO FINISH THIS STORY*
1. Back Again

**Draco's POV**

I bounced my knee nervously on the seat. Crabbe and Goyle were sharing some sort of story about how freaking fantastic their summer was or something stupid like that. The English country side was blazing by and I turned to stare out at it. A mist was rolling over the green hills, and a light rain was falling from the rolling clouds overhead. I sighed and pressed my head against the cool glass. This summer had been the worst. The war had been terrible, awful and now dear sweet daddy was behind bars and would never get out. Being in league with Voldemort was not an easily forgiven offense. My mom had cried for weeks and then she'd shut herself away in her bedroom for even longer. Let's just say Malfoy Manner had not been buckets of sunshine this summer. My mom had emerged two weeks prior to hand me a letter. It was addressed to me and was from Hogwarts. What the hell did they want with me? 7th year was over, I shouldn't be getting a letter now. I broke the seal and began reading.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Due to the unfortunate events that transpired during your 7__th__ year we would like to offer you a second chance. We are inviting all students whose seventh year was interrupted to_ _come back and finish your education. The book list is included and we will expect your owl before the train departs in September. Please consider wisely as this is the best chance you will receive to complete your training for the wizarding world. _

_Thank you and we await your owl,_

_Ms. Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress. _

I had scoffed at the time, but after another week of sitting around an empty, falling apart manor, I sent an owl back. I had told my mom when she'd emerged from her room once to yell at some servant. Shed looked at me with dead eyes and I'd known I'd made the right choice. Then I'd stood on the platform my heart thumping hard as I wondered if they'd come back. She would of course, but what of the others? Would the now not-so-special boy and the ginger be back? I didn't know. I said I didn't care but I did. I remember seeing her bushy hair waving in the steam that was kicked up by the train and I'd felt my heart drop to my shoes. She had come! Which I'd expected.

Now I looked out the window wishing I had an excuse to walk down the hall to see if their usual compartment was occupied. But I didn't have one so I sat there and nodded occasionally to stupid stories about better summers.

**Hermione POV**

Draco was back. Draco fucking Malfoy was back?! What the hell? Harry, Ron and I had laughed when we'd got our invitations and guessed who would come back. We knew that Malfoy would not be one who came back. I was undecided at that point what I thought of this turn of events. I flipped my mass of bush hair over my head and back so that I could pull it into a ponytail. Then I turned and stared out the window.

"You aren't reading?! Hermione! I'm disappointed in you!" Ron teased. I turned and looked at him.

"What?" I asked. My mind still thinking of the blonde.

"You alright there? Maybe you need food?" Harry asked. Ever since Ron and I had kissed last year he had been finding excuses to leave us alone. "I'll get you some." He said and then hurried from the compartment.

"If you wouldn't stare at my chest, Ronald, he wouldn't be uncomfortable." I said staring back out the window.

"Ugh you sound like my mom when you talk like that. Don't call me Ronald." He said scooting closer toward me. His hand went to the small of my back, and his other one slid up my thigh. I sighed and looked down at his hand. "Hermione?" I took a deep breath and turned to face him. He had little worry lines between his eyebrows and his lips pulled down with unhappiness. I reached up and touched those worry lines. Then I leaned in and kissed him.

My touch always seemed to cause him to lose his breath. He always started gasping when we kissed, and usually a boner followed. His touch to me was not unpleasant but it never elicited the same response anymore. After an entire summer in each other's arms, sometimes I got bored. That makes me horrible. I know. But love isn't just about sex, or so I'd thought.

**Draco's POV **

Food! That was the key! I would go looking for the food cart and just casually walk by her compartment. That was it! I leapt up so suddenly Crabbe almost fell over.

"Sorry. I want food. I'll be back." I turned and rushed out of the compartment. Their compartment was only a few down from mine. Before getting there I adjusted my t-shirt and jeans on my hips. I smoothed my hair back, (it's gotten long, almost as long as my dad's used to be). I took another deep breath. I stood up straight and walked past the compartment. I casually looked in and felt my heart drop. The ginger was kissing her. Pushing her up against the window and kissing her.

"Like watching huh Malfoy?" I turned to see Potter walking up. We both stood there, watching the couple. "Don't worry I won't tell. He's a bit aggressive isn't he?" Harry chuckled. I raised an eyebrow. But he was right, Ron was quite aggressive in his kissing.

"What is this Potter? You trying to be my friend?" I asked. Harry laughed.

"I've seen the way you look at her. Or I see the way you're looking at her now. And besides Voldy is gone so it doesn't matter." With that Harry hurried into the compartment. The couple sprang apart. Ron leaned over and examined the food Harry had. But Hermione, Hermione looked up at me with those piercing eyes. My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. Her eyes held me in their piercing gaze for what felt like centuries. Suddenly the train lurched and I stumbled forward, forcing my gaze downward. When I regained my balance and looked up, she was gazing at the food Harry had.

Oh my God what was one woman doing to me?


	2. Dreams

_Hey Guys! Thank you for reading! I love reviews (hint hint nudge nudge ;)) So tell me what you think and what you'd like to see in the story if there is anything you think I should add. Happy Easter!_

**Draco's POV**

Almost two months had passed since we had come back to school. My dormitory was empty. Crabbe and Goyle had realized that they weren't terrors of the school anymore and had gone home. That left me. All alone in the green light from the lake. I fell back on my four poster bed and stared up at the canopy. I missed Snape, I missed Pansy (if only because she worshipped me), I missed my dad, and I missed the self confidence that went along with him. I puffed out a huge breath. I wanted to be holding Hermione. I wanted to bury my face in her neck and have her comb her fingers through my hair and tell me I was smart and strong. I wanted to feel her body under me, but mostly I just wanted her, all of her.

She and the Weasel were still going strong. But maybe it was just me wishing, but she seemed bored. Tired of being pushed in corners and being kissed, tired of his moans, and tired of his senseless passion and touches. I know I was tired of running into them. (Which happened quite a lot because I looked for her, I know, I'm creepy.) I rolled onto my side and thought about how I'd treat her if she were mine…..

"_Draco" a silver voice purred. I turned slowly. Could it be? Standing behind me was that brown haired goddess. She was wearing sexy green and silver lingerie and she was grinning seductively up at me. She held up a finger and beckoned. _

"_Ron…" I croaked. She merely laughed, the sound ringing like bells through the slightly foggy space. She reached out and grabbed my tie and pulled me toward her. She pressed her body into mine and peered up at me. _

"_Forget him, he needn't find out." She cooed. She loosened my tie and it fell to the floor. "I've seen the way you look at me, and I know you want me." I flushed but my arms instinctively curled around that wonderful body. "So how about for tonight you can have me? I'm all yours Mr. Malfoy." She said. _

"_Mr. Malfoy is my father." I growled. Gosh, she was heaven. She chuckled softly. Her fingers reached up and undid the buttons on my shirt. She slipped it off my shoulders and it fell to the floor with a soft murmur. Her fingertips ghosted over my bare chest. "Damn Hermione" I breathed. She laughed and continued to touch me. I couldn't take it anymore and I slammed my mouth into hers. She responded to my kiss greedily, running her tongue over my lips and then forcing it into my mouth. I growled low in my throat and forced her tongue out, and mine in. She gasped slightly, but allowed me entry. She was clutching me and I her. "I want you, all of you right fucking now" I hissed against her lips. I reached for her skimpy clothing and…._

I crashed to the floor of my room. I was drenched in sweat and really turned on. I sat up slowly and pushed my hands through my hair. Well fuck, I thought. Apparently I'm dreaming of impossible things.

**Hermione POV**

I was miserable. I loved my classes and I loved the school, but… there was something the made me unhappy, something that made me dread getting up every morning.

I rolled over and stared up at the canopy of my bed. I was alone in this dormitory. None of the girls had come back. I heard rumors that some of them had babies and were off living their lives happily. I sighed and closed my eyes.

When I was little my mom told me that if something seems wrong with your life, envision where you want to end up someday. Then see what things in your current life are necessary to that dream and what wasn't. It was something that I did often and it usually made me feel better. With my eyes closed I imagined myself, lying in a big comfortable bed. A strong arm was wrapped around my waist and someone was caressing my hand. I was pregnant and I could hear the sounds of children playing down stairs in our spacious house. I tried to envision the man holding me. I couldn't. He was faceless. He smelled good and he was strong but he wasn't my ginger boyfriend.

My eyes flew open and I sat straight up in bed. That was it. It was Ron. Ron was the problem. Oh shit. I loved him, so much, but maybe it had changed from sisterly love, to intimate, and back. I pushed my hand through my hair and looked outside. The moon was just rising above the Forbidden Forest. I stood up and walked to the window. I pushed it open and leaned out. The wind rustled my hair and the slim nightgown I wore. I sighed. Ron was the problem. Fuck.

I turned back from the window and surveyed the room. I walked to the trunk at the foot of the bed, opened it and pulled out a large button down flannel. I put it on. My bare legs were showing but who else was going to be up at this hour?

Very quietly I left the dormitory and common room. I crept past the sleeping portrait of the Fat Lady. Once in the corridor I felt better, away from my bed and all those problems. I hurried through the halls to the big front doors. They were already open slightly. I paused and glanced behind me. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, but then a cool breeze blew in from the door. Without any more hesitation I slipped out the door. I hurried down the front steps and headed toward the big tree on the edge of the lake. But about half way there I realized someone was sitting on the other side of the tree. I froze, and held still. I could see the puffs of smoke their wand was casting in the moonlight. I wanted to be by the lake though so I decided to walk around the tree a good distance away and then head to the edge of the lake. I back tracked a ways up the hill and then cut across parallel to the lake. Deliberately not looking at the person under the tree, I hurried down to the water. I plunged my feet into the cool water and sighed.

**Draco's POV **

I was sitting under the tree when she came barreling around it. Oh shit. She rushed down to the water and then plunged her feet in. Damn was she insane? That water was freezing! Then I felt my breath catch in my throat. Her bare legs were glowing in the moonlight. Oh dear god, did she realize how visible they were beneath the flannel she was wearing. I sighed. I was going to go over and talk to her, it was inevitable I might as well get it over with. I heaved myself to my feet and walked over to her.

"That water is like twenty degrees. And you are barefooted. How can you manage to still be standing there?" I asked once I was near her. She didn't turn around.

"One summer when I was little, I and this neighbor kid, Devon or something, ran all over the neighborhood barefoot. Even the pavement which was scorching." She chuckled at the memory. "He would dare me to stand there for like ten minutes when the asphalt was the hottest." She seemed lost in thought for a while. "Any way, my feet don't have much feeling anymore." She added.

"Ah, well I'd still get out of the water. I'll dry off your feet for you." I took about a minute too long for my brain to realize what I'd said. Oh shit, real smooth Malfoy, I thought. I waved my wand and a towel appeared. "Here" I said offering it. She turned slightly and looked at the towel. Sighing slowly she stepped out of the water and plopped down on the bank. She stuck on of her feet in the air and looked at me.

When I just stared at her foot she said "You did say you would dry my feet." I chuckled then and bent down. I wrapped the towel around her toes and rubbed her foot. She fell back on the grass and closed her eyes. A stressed look settled on her features as I switched feet. Somehow I knew it had nothing to do with me. When I was done I discarded the towel and lay back on the grass next to her.

"So, why is Hermione Granger standing in the lake at the wee hours of the morning?" I asked glancing at her. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I could be asking you the same thing." She murmured.

"That is true, however my reason is simple: I can't sleep because I am in love but she doesn't want me." My heart pounded but I figured I was safe. She seemed so distracted that she didn't even open her eyes. In fact she didn't say anything. "Hermione?" I asked she didn't move. I sighed. She was asleep.

Of course she was, that was how my life went.


	3. The Lair

**Hello fabulous readers. Sorry it's been awhile my life has gotten crazy. But I love reviews so that would be great thanks. **

**Hermione's POV **

The first thing I remember about waking up that morning was the smell. It smelled like expensive cologne and yet a mans natural scent slipping through all that. Then I was aware of being in a bed so soft it was like a cloud. I also became aware that I was not in my dormitory either. But I was comfy and didn't want to open my eyes and deal with my problems. Then of course, because I was snuggly and comfortable, my stomach moaned and I sighed rolling to my back. Still with my eyes closed I pushed my hands up above my head arching my back and stretching my cramped muscles. I always slept curled up tightly, so the stretch felt wonderful. Then with a sigh I opened my eyes slowly and sat up.

I was in a room that had blue light streaming in from the window. The window looked out into, I think it was water. Intrigued I stood up and walked over to the window. I caught my breath. Yes I was looking out into water. Tall seaweed frauds were waving in the current, and dull fish were darting around the water. Suddenly a mermaid burst up in front of the window. I screamed and scrambled backwards. She looked just as surprised as I did. She frowned at me and then surveyed the room. Her eyes widened as she looked back at me, and her eyes flickered up and down my body.

I glanced down too, to figure out what she was staring at. I was in my flannel still, but it was unbuttoned slightly revealing the nightgown beneath. Shit. I glanced around the room franticly looking for something longer to cover myself. I found then an oversized shirt lying on the floor, I grabbed it and pulled it on. It fell almost to my knees, and my flannel peeked out. I glanced down at it, the sleeves fell past my hands and over my heart it read NEEDTOBREATHE. I had no idea what that meant but at least I was covered up now. I looked back up at the Mermaid. She looked murderous, and suddenly started thumping her fists against the window. She was making a huge amount of noise and I could hardly think straight.

Suddenly the door behind me burst open and someone thundered in. He started waving his hands and shouting something. She didn't stop banging her fists on the window, and finally the man drew his wand and the mermaid disappeared.

"Good Lord. What a bitch that one. You alright?" He said now that I could hear him. He turned and shrugged at me.

Oh Fuck. I was in Draco's room. Draco Malfoy. Oh good god. I sat down on the bed hard. "Fuck" I breathed. Draco chuckled and sat down next to me.

"Did she wake you? She's got a crush on me and it makes her psycho." I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Oh gracious. Did I sleep here?" I asked, my voice soft and barely audible.

"Yea. Sorry after you fell asleep at the lake, I tried to wake you but you just mumbled something about Ron and kept sleeping. So I picked you up and I meant to get you inside Gryffindor tower but I didn't know the password and no one was up. I couldn't leave you there. I brought you back here and put you to bed. Don't worry though! I crashed in Goyles old room." He seemed nervous. Shaky almost and his bouncing knee was shaking the entire bed. I sighed and reached out and put a hand on his leg. His eyes widened and he looked at me.

"Oh hush. I need to think and you're shaking the bed." He chuckled.

"Fine. I'll stop shaking the bed. Nice shirt by the way." He murmured.

"Oh shit, sorry." Without even thinking about it I pulled the shirt off. Unfortunately my flannel came with it. I glanced down and flushed. My nightgown had slipped down several inches and most of my breasts were exposed, it was also clinging to my stomach. I just sat there, staring down at my chest.

**Draco's POV**

Holy. Fucking. Shit. Was this happening? Had that really just happened? Was I really staring at Hermione's boobs? The answer to all these was yes.

I know I'm terrible, we've already established this, but I couldn't look away. She was even more beautiful than my dreams. I could feel my pants getting tight and my brain finally caught up with me. She was just sitting there, staring at her chest with an expression on her face a mixture of hey look I have boobs, and holy shit my boobs.

Taking a deep breath I reached out and pulled up her nightgown. In my head I gently pulled the fabric up and that was that. Unfortunately that wasn't how it happened. When I reached out my hand rested on her boob as I pulled the fabric up. Then when I went to let go, a fingernail I had recently broken charging through the door got stuck on the fabric and I pulled it way out from her body with my hand. Well fuck.

I got my finger unstuck, and then I just sat there. So did she. Then she turned to me. She searched my face and then sighed. "Draco? I want to ask you something but please don't get upset alright?" she breathed.

"Alright." I replied.

"I really want to have meaningless sex with someone. I'm in your room and you just saw a whole lot of me." The implied question hung in the air. I couldn't breathe. Of course I wanted to have sex with her, but then there were my morals. I looked away. I couldn't do this.

"Hermione, I really don't think that-" I trailed off as I turned around. She had taken off her nightgown and was sitting there in only her panties, which were green. "Shit Hermione." I said. She grinned then and leaned back so her chest was more prominently displayed. I could feel my restrain dwindling. She bit her lip and looked up at me. Her eyes held so much, and they were seductive and wanting. "Fuck." I growled and lunged at her. She fell back on the bed and I landed on top of her. I kissed her neck and then up to her jaw and lips. She however was greedy and pulled at my robes. I lifted up off her, and pulled off my robes and t-shirt. I also undid my pants and shoved them away. She scooted up to the pillows and leaned back. She watched me as I crawled up to her again. I kissed her deeply and went back to sucking the tender skin of her neck.

"Don't mention or worry about Ron." She breathed. "I want you to take me, all of me. I'm yours until I leave this room." I moaned slightly against her neck.

"Happy to oblige my dear." I growled.

We moved together for hours, exploring each other's bodies and enjoying the sex.

"I need a break, Draco." She breathed. The high of it all was intoxicating and this was the third or so time we'd climaxed. I nodded and flopped next to her. Her throat bore several marks from me, and my back had marks from her fingernails. She was panting and her hair was a mess. "How is it you're single?" She asked. I chuckled.

"That good huh?" she nodded and I laughed again. Then I sighed and pushed a hand through my hair. I turned my head and glanced at her. We were both still panting and I could see her chest rise and fall as she breathed. "You skipped class all day to cheat on your boyfriend with his best friends arch enemy. How unlike you." I murmured. She scowled then and draped her arm across her eyes.

"Draco, I have a feeling this won't be the only time we hook up. That being said Ron and I's relationship isn't really your business." I sighed and decided not to push the issue, especially because she promised more hook ups. I scooted over to her and she grinned as I kissed her again.

When she left me alone I regretted all of it, being the scum she cheated with. However I knew I wouldn't refuse her.


End file.
